Segundas Oportunidades
by legendary
Summary: ¿Por qué me odian? No los culpo, creo que incluso yo suelo odiarme a mi mismo. Con todo, sigo creyendo en las segundas oportunidades... y las terceras, y las cuartas... Trilogía de drabbles sobre Hank Pym.
1. Legado

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Marvel y sus respectivos dueños. Relato elaborado sin afán de lucro._

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto #3: "Del odio al amor", del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS)._**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Legado**

Puedo intentar pasar por un Vengador Fundador. Puedo ser un héroe y salvar el día cuantas veces se necesite. Una vez incluso, resolví casi treinta emergencias de tipo Omega en menos de una semana de trabajo con mi equipo de Vengadores cuando Thor, Iron Man y el Capitán América habían caído en desgracia. Muchos pueden mirarme con respeto y con admiración en momentos de necesidad, pero cuando él vuelve, todo se convierte en nada.

Basta con que él asome su rostro metálico para que todos recuerden mi gran error, basta con que él amenace una vez más con destruir el mundo para que todos vuelvan a señalarme, basta con recordar quién fue su creador para que todo aquello por lo que he luchado desde la fundación de los Vengadores se transforme en ceniza y valga menos que la promesa de un político en campaña.

Basta con escuchar su voz robótica llamarme "padre" para que mi piel se erice y mis sentidos todos sepan que seré odiado por una temporada por la gente, por mis amigos y por los héroes del mundo. No los culpo, ni yo mismo puedo perdonarme la existencia de mi "hijo", el nacimiento del ente llamado Ultron.


	2. Penitencia

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Marvel y sus respectivos dueños. Relato elaborado sin afán de lucro._

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto #3: "Del odio al amor", del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS).**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Penitencia**

Una vez, solamente fue una vez. Pero desde mi punto de vista, incluso una vez es demasiado. No estaba pensando con claridad, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, sino hasta unas horas después. Hice lo que ningún hombre debería hacer jamás, lo hice y recibí mi merecido.

Y realmente no importa cuanta penitencia haga por ello o cuantos años de soledad me haya tomado intentar expiar esa culpa, porque de todos modos, la pena nunca terminará. Me han pedido que lo olvide, que siga adelante, que haga una vida sin pensar más en ello. No saben lo que dicen.

Incluso ella me ha perdonado, ella a quien mi corazón amará siempre. Incluso ella me ha pedido olvidarlo, dejar todo atrás y seguir pero no puedo, no puedo. Yo no logro perdonarme, y nunca lo haré. Pagaré por ese error todos los días de mi vida porque siento que es lo correcto.

Nadie debe jamás golpear a una mujer, nadie debe jamás tocarla siquiera como no sea con caricias de amor. Yo golpeé a mi esposa, ella se divorció de mí, mi vida terminó tal como la conocía.

Y con todo pienso que no es suficiente penitencia.


	3. Redención

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Marvel y sus respectivos dueños. Relato elaborado sin afán de lucro._

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto #3: "Del odio al amor", del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS).**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Redención**

Soy el Doctor en Bioquímica Henry Jhonatan Pym. El mejor bioquímico del mundo, el mayor experto en Inteligencia Artificial de esta dimensión, el mayor especialista en genética del planeta.

Soy el Vengador Fundador "Hombre Gigante", antes "Avispa II", antes "Dr. Pym", antes "Yellow Jacket", antes "Goliath", antes "Hombre Hormiga".

Soy Hank Pym, y soy bipolar.

Me casé joven y enamorado con la genetista más encantadora en este mundo y en mi luna de miel, antes de mi noche de bodas, los enemigos de su padre activista se la llevaron y la mataron, dejándome inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza. Mi primera crisis depresiva.

Di la idea para crear a los Vengadores y escribí su reglamento junto con Iron Man y Thor. Un momento de gloria y de locura. Mi primera crisis maniaca.

Una vida entera de altibajos, golpes, rayos hipnóticos y personas hurgando en mi mente. Psicosis, agresividad, delirios, dolor y arrepentimiento; prisión, un intento de suicidio y muchos cambios de identidad.

Soy el Doctor Henry Pym, Director de la Academia Avengers, donde todos son recibidos, porque creo en las segundas oportunidades, y las terceras y las cuartas. Creo en ti. Bienvenido, nuevo estudiante, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Para mi Yuki_


End file.
